world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101613KateSami
abyssalArrow AA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:56 -- AA: Sami? AA: Katie~! AA: Um. AA: I have news about the game, and it doesn't seem that Beau is online. AA: I was going to tell her first but I haven't much time. AA: Oh, really? AA: Jack and I have our copies and I entered. AA: I'm trying to get it installed right now myself. AA: Had to go through so much shit to get past the Colonel. AA: It operates on a client/server system, as I'm sure you'll know. AA: Oh, is that what the other disk is for? AA: And it is imperative that you follow my instructions. AA: Yes, one is client, the other is server. AA: My experience with Jack as my server player will allow me to assist those coming into the session. AA: I hope I can offer some insight. AA: That makes perfect fuckin' sense. What are your instructions? AA: There will be three machines placed by the server player, I don't know their names. AA: But what I do know is they're big and distinct. AA: They also operate in a chain, allowing for a series of events to occur for the game to start. AA: One of the machines is like a tower sticking out of a square platform, this is the first machine. The goal is to take the top off of that, but not before you have prepared the other machines and what you are going to do with them. AA: Is the order really a big fuckin' deal? AA: Once all three machines have been placed, you'll find a punched card somewhere. Go ahead and insert that into the second machine, the long and complicated one thatl ooks like it has a laser and a spinning apparatus. AA: looks* AA: Yes it is imperative. AA: I think the card is dropped by the server player, but I'm a bit confused on that front. AA: Would you allow me to be your server player to find out? AA: I'm totally fuckin' fine with you being my server player, Kate! AA: So what, I connect to you? Or do you connect to me? Or what? AA: Good. The third machine should be placed kind of close to the big machine. AA: The big long one with the laser. AA: I boot the server then you connect to me. AA: Once all that is in place, gather some items that you wouldn't mind being transformed into some kind of guide in some obscure fashion. AA: I'm not sure mine was the best choice, to be honest. AA: She seems nice though. AA: "Guide?" What the fuck are you talking about? AA: What kinds of items? AA: I'm not sure. The choice of items seems fickle. Taxidermied things don't seem to work. AA: I'll try to keep that in mind. =P AA: It just sort of... turns an item into some kind of ghost guide that doesn't speak. AA: But is helpful nonetheless. AA: She is standing over my shoulder at the moment. AA: ...floating. AA: So first we have fuckin' aliens, now we have fuckin' ghosts. Oh well, at least it's just a fuckin' video game ghost. I can believe in video game ghosts. AA: Um. Right. AA: So now that you have a set of things that you think might be a good idea to turn into some kind of ghost guide, you are ready to begin the sequence. AA: Man, I don't even know what to have to throw in there. AA: Get your server player to help you take the top off of the first structure, the tall thing. AA: That'd be you, right? AA: Yes. AA: But these are general instructions, I'm going to pass on this log to our coplayers. AA: Cool beans. AA: A countdown will start when you open the structure. AA: What happens when the countdown runs out? AA: I don't want to find out. AA: I nearly didn't make it. AA: Part of me thinks that we wouldn't get another chance, you'll see what I mean. AA: Well I mean that's what fuckin' save files are for, right? AA: Perhaps. AA: It's a video game, not the end of the fuckin' world. AA: Um. AA: I had a dream once that you were telling me it was, though. It was a weird dream. AA: Well anyway out of the lid of the tall machine will pop a glowing ball. Begin trying to throw your wanna-be-guide items into it. AA: Or....wait, was that a dream? AA: Ughh, I can't remember. AA: It may have been. AA: Once your guide accepts the items, begin turning the wheel on the side of the tall structure. AA: Take the cylinder that comes out and run it over to the second machine, the long one. AA: Make sure that card is inside, put it in the machine, and activate it AA: it.* AA: Finally take the carved cylinder to the last machine, place it down on the small platform, press the button, and it will make a statue. AA: Last order of business is breaking the statue. AA: Then you're done, go have dinner. AA: Sorry about the monologue, but I was trying to recite it while it was fresh in my memory. AA: No fuckin' worries, Kate. AA: Do you have any questions? AA: Well I'm still sort of unsure about this whole "Throwing items in the little glow-y fucker" thing, but the rest seems pretty straight forward. AA: Install the games and I will check back with you when I am ready. AA: All right, I'm getting them installed now. AA: Good. AA: Until then. AA: Oh and pass this log along. AA: All right. -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:22 --